


【盾铁盾】别太快下定论(7K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 已交往前提，初体验之模索。互攻预警，雷者请勿观赏。正车属于铁盾，但前戏与对话包含盾铁。观看到一半身体不适者，请立刻退出。谢谢。这只是愉快的换粮活动，我很愉快。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	【盾铁盾】别太快下定论(7K一发完)

*

Tony和Steve已经交往了三个月。

复仇者们还记得当初报纸印着“美国队长与钢铁侠当街示爱”的头条新闻时，Fury的脸有多黑。不过呢，当这两个人的恋情终于修成正果，身为队友的他们反而松了一口气。因为如果你总是看着队伍领导人天天盯着另一名队伍领导人的屁股看，然后一个为了激怒对方或是引起对方的注意，变得幼稚又不要命，而另一个为了阻止对方的不要命而变得更加不要命，外加附送美国队长式的怒吼和咆啸。你的脑神经绝对会因此而衰弱，继而影响你所有箭靶的准头——Clint揉着太阳穴，这么想。  
再然后，复仇者们天天观赏他们为了某件鸡毛蒜皮的小事情争吵，再和好，然后再争吵，再和好。和好的过程有多肉麻，下一次的争吵就有多无聊，这种戏码他们大概看了一百次，直到Tony和Steve在争吵时凝望对方的眼神越来越怪异，肢体动作也越来越激烈，激烈到Natasha都想为他们订一打保险套，再把他们踹进总统套房里面朝彼此泄愤。好在女间谍在付诸行动之前，这两人终于在街上忍受不住对方的毒舌而互相用舌头堵住对方。  
谢天谢地，这种你追我跑，我打死你你打死我，我爱你你也爱我但我们都不知道的糟糕戏码，他们终于可以不用再看了——Bruce为自己的高血压感到安慰。  
没错，Tony和Steve终于交往了，并且交往之后，两人的争吵次数急速下降。这很好，因为代表他们抓到了对方的脾性，并且懂得避开彼此的地雷。以及足够证明先前那些无聊的争执，都是为了逃避面对对方有多么吸引自己而已。哈，男人吶——Natasha为自己终于能睡上美容觉而感到高兴。

不过Steve最近有点不高兴了。  
为什么？嗯，没人知道。但就连一向迟钝的Thor都能感觉得出来美国队长执行任务时的不耐烦以及焦躁，这很反常。所以这位阿斯嘉国王直接了当地询问Tony，你是不是又惹Steve生气了呢？  
Tony很无辜，他绝对没有。自从他和Steve交往之后，所有的行为都显示那个叛逆又不懂得团队合作的Tony Stark，已经被美国队长矫正完成——Fury的脸又白了回来，不知道有多高兴呢。就连出任务前，他们一向容易产生争执的作战计划，Tony除了乖乖附和夸赞美国队长的优秀领导能力之外，什么不该说的话他绝对没有说。哦天，这让Tony都想要颁发一座最佳男友奖给自己了。

当然，Tony收到了队友的疑问和提示，此事攸关Steve，他不会当作没听见。因为就算Tony认为自己没有说错话，也不代表他真的没有说错话，要知道说错话一直是Tony的天生能力之一，天生的，没得改。于是小胡子在这次任务结束后，很谨慎地发了一封晚餐邀约的简讯给Steve。然而Steve很快地回复信息，表示他接受了这个邀请，并且还在字尾结束时放上一个爱心。耶，Tony因为这颗爱心而松了口气。

晚餐时光就像平常他们约会那样美好。  
不得不说，Tony的厨艺其实很不错，毕竟在还没成为复仇者前，他长时间独自待在实验室里做研究，没有熬个三天三夜是不会走出门口的。Tony不喜欢陌生人出现在自己的住宅，所以这些年来他学会了一些不让自己饿死的烹饪技巧，当然这个技巧在认识Steve之后，突飞猛进。

此时的Tony穿着衬衫马甲，站在史塔克顶楼，为Steve点燃餐桌上的蜡烛的模样很性感。Steve穿着深色的T恤和牛仔裤，笑容有点腼腆，就像他第一次在街上强吻Tony之后的模样有那么点相似。他吃着Tony亲自准备的晚餐，和他一同欣赏开放式屋顶外面，那一整片闪烁的星河和月色。  
Tony在晚餐过程之中细心观察他的男朋友，终于也稍稍感觉Steve不太自然的举动。他欲言又止想发问，但还没想好该怎么问之前，Steve倒先开口了——

“我没有在生气，Tony。”  
“哦……”Tony为他倒上一杯红酒，耸耸肩，“我没问这个问题，你为什么要解释？”  
“因为你一脸忧虑的望着我，大概半小时了。”  
“这只是我很想念你的举动。”小胡子辩解，“不过既然你开了个头，那我就顺着你的意思顺便问问。亲爱的，你最近好像有心事？”  
Steve勾勾嘴角：“没有什么心事。”  
“啊啊——你装模作样的时候我能感觉得到，”Tony摇摇头，“别这样，就告诉我。告诉你体贴又英俊的男朋友，他能为你解决任何事情。”

  
Tony朝他眨眨眼的模样有些调皮，Steve能感受到对方的试探以及忧虑。他并不想让Tony感到不愉快，也并不想因为自己的烦恼而破坏了此时此刻美好的气氛。

  
“好吧，大天才，收起你恳求的眼神，你知道我抵抗不了这个。”  
Tony整理表情，装酷地说：“Okay，所以你的意思是，你愿意告诉我是什么问题影响了你的情绪，对吗？”  
“不。”  
“什么？”小胡子以为自己听错了。  
“我不打算告诉你。”Steve微笑道，“因为这件事情没什么值得烦恼的。”  
“你这样说完全没有说服力。”Tony皱起眉毛，认真地说，“亲爱的，我们已经交往了三个月，即将迈入第四个月，你不应该对我有所隐瞒，即使那个烦恼非常的无聊，我也绝对不会笑你。”  
“是啊，我们已经交往了三个月又十五天了。”金发青年说，“我很高兴你有在计算这个。”

  
这句话让Tony听起来颇有深意，他天才般的脑袋瓜还来不及分析运转，Steve便站起身子，伸手掠过了那张小圆桌，俯身吻住还没反应过来的Tony。  
Steve很热情地将舌头伸进他嘴里，迫使小胡子本能地吮住了他。两人的唇舌翻搅一阵后，Tony便像争地盘似地，迫不急待把Steve的舌头抵了回去，侵占他柔软的口腔。这个吻比平常来的激烈一些，其中还包含了一丝情欲的狂热，两人顺应了本能，站起身子拥抱对方。Tony被吻得浑身发热，他蹙着眉毛忍住想要对Steve毛手毛脚的冲动。怎么知道，在他还在和意志力对抗时，Steve的双手已经覆上了他的臀部，并且非常色情地在上面揉捏。

  
“噢噢噢，”Tony惊讶地喊，“你今天很热情啊，翅膀头。”  
“我其实早在和你交往当天就想这么做了。”Steve沙哑地说，“只是有人比我还要保守，还要羞涩，我只好顺着他老派的步调，和他一起度过三个月又十五天柏拉图式的交往方式。”  
“什、什么——”Tony再次以为自己听错了。”  
“你听见我说的任何一句话，”Steve舔舔嘴唇，“不用怀疑你的耳朵，铁壳脑袋。”  
“哦天，这就是你的烦恼？这就是让你这几天看起来像是个想吃糖果的孩子，却又老是摇头说我蛀牙，我不能吃糖的这个烦恼？”  
“这是什么奇怪的比喻？”Steve困惑地说，“想吃糖的人是你，但你这三个多月来绅士得让我以为你花花公子的名号是买来的。”  
“操，你这是在挑衅我吗？”Tony不可置信，“我敢发誓我的这种举动，在四零年代的绝对会被所有女士夸赞以及歌颂！而且你不能用这种态度否认我对你的——嗯，真诚。”

  
说出这些话的Tony有些委屈，但他只是瞪着Steve，像是要把这个不解风情的老头子看穿一样地生气。Steve笑了，他当然知道Tony在顾忌什么，也清楚Tony这样一个走在二十一世纪的花花公子，从前夜夜笙歌的性经验是何其丰富。然而这样的男人却愿意把自己变成了老派又保守的禁欲人士——为了他，也是为了因为两个字——尊重。

  
“噢，Tony，如果我的语气让你觉得我辜负了你的真诚。”Steve像哄小孩那样不断吻着他，“我愿意道歉。”  
听见这样的话，Tony这才放松了稍微有些紧绷的肩膀，他将脑袋埋进了Steve的颈窝处，两手抱紧了对方的腰际，蹭了几下像在讨安抚。  
“我只是很怕搞砸。”他闷闷地说，“我爱你，Steve，绝对不要怀疑这个。”  
Steve微笑道：“我从没怀疑过。”  
“所以你得知道，对于面对我们之间，我并没有外表看起来那么的自信。我就是很难相信你真的和我交往了，好吧，你会骂我的，但让我把话说完。”Tony赶紧补充，“因为你，也因为我们真的正在交往，这种不太真实的情况会让我有些难以拿捏我们之间的进展。我不想吓到你，毕竟在四零年代男人和男人可是犯罪。我不在乎那些过时的想法是否还困扰你，我愿意等的。”  
“感谢你如此体贴我的心理状态，但我只想说一句：欢迎来到未来。”Steve挑挑眉毛，“你总是这么告诉我的，怎么现在一直流连过去的人好像是你？”  
Tony头一次被说得无法可反驳，他张着嘴，最后只是露出无奈的笑。他紧紧抱着Steve的身子，投降道：“好的，我居然被你堵得无话可说，你赢了，美国队长。你能得到你想要的一切，只要你愿意告诉我，你想要什么。”  
“很简单，”Steve轻声说，“我只想得到一个和你做爱的机会，今天。”

  
小胡子瞪大眼睛，突然感到喘不过气，他下意识揉捏反应堆附近的胸膛，确认心脏还在跳动后，急忙说道：“嘿，Steve，你不能再用这种语气和眼神说出这样的话，如果你不想要我短命的话。”  
“那你得赶紧习惯我前卫的步调，”Steve咬着他的唇，“赶紧指导我，男人和男人之间要怎么干才舒服，因为你知道我仍然是一个没有性经验的人，而这全都要归功于你，在和我交往三个月之后还让我保持了世纪处男的头衔。”  
“好吧，我的错，绝对。”Tony装模作样地做了一个系领带的动作：“我会用心指导你一切，千万别后悔，甜心。”  
“我很期待。”

*

他们在屋顶亲吻对方，将无限的柔情都奉献在彼此的唇舌之间。随后，Tony牵着Steve的手，一起进到了卧室。天吶，终于到了这个时候了，老实说Tony还以为自己必须禁欲半年十个月，才可能和Steve发展肉体关系，如今说不紧张绝对是骗人的。果然他太小看95岁努力适应二十一世纪的老古董了。Tony率先冲了个澡，准备好润滑剂和套子之后，和Steve一起躺在柔软的床铺上。

  
“这是你的第一次，甜心，你想要上面还是下面？”  
“嗯……我没有概念，但我都可以的。”  
“人生第一次的性经验很重要，你不该这么随便。”Tony严肃地说，“万一我搞砸了，摧毁了你对性爱的美好幻想，我绝对也会因此丧失往后美好的性生活，别这样对我。”  
Steve笑了：“那以你丰富的经验来看，上或下，那种适合初学者？”  
Tony思考一会：“我今天让你上。但如果过程中你有任何迟疑，我们完全能停下来或变换体位，你认为呢？”  
“都好，快点。”

当两人达成共识，Steve十分的迫不急待，一个翻身将Tony压在身下，急忙地脱下了他的衬衫和领带。而Tony也被青年激动的模样搞得很兴奋，两只手游走在对方身上，迅速地剥除了他的衣服。Steve懵懂地吻着Tony的身体，在他颈部留下了痕迹，手指揉捏他敏感的胸膛，最后绕过了小腹，抚摸他双腿间正在充血的老二。

  
“润滑。”Tony把东西塞进他手里，“告诉我，你至少知道这东西该怎么用？”  
“我上网研究过。”Steve的语气有点不确定，“但你明白观摩与实际操作是两回事，所以如果我弄痛你，你不能憋着不说。”  
“得了。”Tony笑了一下，“我要是憋着你也能看出来，讲得好像我在你面前能瞒过任何事情一样。”  
Steve将润滑挤在手掌心上，细心地摀热：“那倒是。”

当金发青年将一根手指探入Tony的体内，他能感受到Tony温热的体温，以及突然紧绷的身体。他不确定地询问对方还好吗？然而只得到一个回答：做你想做的，别担心。  
Tony在过程中深呼吸，尽可能放松身体。要知道他其实很少做被操的那个，也因为年轻时曾经过于放纵的性生活，他的身体早已失去了敏感的本能。加上Steve过于生涩的扩张手法，其实让他不太舒服。于是，Tony本来硬得像石头的阴茎渐渐软了下去。

  
“你不太好。”Steve忧虑地说，“我弄痛你了对吗？”  
Tony面露苦笑：“如果我在这时候对你说谎，你绝对会拿盾牌敲我的脑袋对吧？”  
Steve将手指抽了出来，温柔地伏下身子和Tony接吻。湿漉漉的吻在他们的口舌之间交缠，这让Tony甩掉了方才的不适感，本想要开口让Steve继续，怎么知道他突然感到一阵旋转。当回过神来，他已经和Steve调换了体位，而那耳根有点红润的金发青年则是敞开大腿勾住了他的腰际。  
“让你来吧。”Steve舔舔嘴唇，“操我。”  
Tony愣住了：“你确定吗？”  
“我确定。”Steve再次吻着他，一手攀着他的脖子，一手套弄Tony有些疲软的老二，“我想看见硬得像石头的你，而不是——这样。”  
“你要知道，我不是十几岁没做过爱的年轻人。就像你，天吶，你居然硬得滴水了。”Tony蹭着Steve的阴茎，兴奋地说，“我是普通人，四十岁了，而且我也没打过血清。”  
Steve抚摸着Tony的身体，渐渐感觉手里的性器越发坚挺起来，安慰地说：“我明白。快点吧，四十岁的花花公子，希望等会你不会让我失望。”  
“这是非常糟糕的激将法。”Tony在他耳边轻声说，“但很受用，因为我打算把你干到求饶。”

*

“哦天吶……”

  
果然，拥有丰富性经验的差别立刻凸显出来了。Tony一边吻着Steve的耳根，脖子，以及挺立的乳头。这些微不足道的前戏让Steve的呼吸渐渐紊乱。他的身体被点燃了，红了一片。他需要更多Tony的触碰，越多越好，否则他会因此而死去的——他的呻吟清楚地告知了Tony，他很爽，以及不够爽。Tony得到了催促，赶紧润滑指头，将手指塞进Steve的身体里，不用一分钟就找到了那个让青年浑身发颤的前列腺。

  
“这个是前列腺。”Tony说，“它会让你爽得发疯。”  
Steve同意这样的形容，急忙道：“记住了……唔啊，下次我会找到它的，为了你。”

  
Tony被这句可爱的宣言惹笑了。手指头一下子增加到了两根，缓缓撑开了Steve紧致的后穴。强烈的摩擦感让Steve爱上了这种感觉，被进出的快感一下子淹没了他。他很舒服，却像是要不够似地，热情地敞开腿跟，甚至拱起了腰，想要更多更深入。Tony满足了他，抽插的幅度大了起来，更随着润滑液的流动发出了令人害臊的滋滋水声。

  
“多一点……”Steve喘息道，“老天，前戏还要多久？”  
“再一根指头。”Tony将第三根插进他的身体，“有点耐心好吗？我不想让你受伤。”  
“我不会受伤，就是快点。”Steve推搡着他，啃咬他的耳朵，“Tony，你再不把老二插进来，我保证我会让你受伤的。”  
“吼吼？这是威胁？”Tony笑了，“你真的打算拿盾牌敲破我的脑袋，只是因为我的前戏太充足？”  
“你想太多了。我是怕我一激动，把你压在床铺上，直接坐断了你的腰。”  
Tony不自主想象了那个画面，感到十分的害怕。他加速了手边的动作，顺利让Steve的声音更加拔高。随后终于结束了前戏，拿了保险套套住自己硬得快要爆炸的老二，轻轻抵住了Steve又湿又软的后穴。  
“如果你不舒服，记得告诉我。”  
“见鬼的别问了，就是快点。”

  
Tony还来不及说句注意语言，便立刻被Steve健壮的大腿箝制了臀部，两只手臂抱住了他的脖子。随后一股力量扯着他往前挺动，使得他一下子完全插进了Steve的身体里。哦天，紧致温热的内壁紧紧包裹了Tony——这太棒了，他们同时发出了赞叹。  
“感谢上帝……这个比你的手指好多了。”Steve夸赞道，“婆婆妈妈的老男人。”  
Tony抗议了：“嘿，我是顾忌你是第一次！你这得了便宜还卖乖的老古董！不要逼我下次扯烂你的裤子，把你压在阳台前方，连前戏也免了直接操昏你。”  
“我不介意。”Steve吞了吞口水，“快点，你要是能真的操昏我，我就满足你刚才说的那个性幻想。”  
“记住你说的话。”

Tony舔舔嘴唇，终于也被逼得迫不及待，他掐住了Steve的肩膀，狠狠地操着他。然而迅速掀起的快感，让青年的身体紧绷了起来，他前端的阴茎流出一堆滴滴答答的液体，沾湿了健壮的腹部。天吶，Steve从来没这么湿过，他不晓得Tony对他到底施了什么魔法，但Steve没有心思用来难为情，他只顾着呻吟，蹙着眉毛享受性爱的表情更是无比性感。Tony大力地插着他，很想让Steve看看自己充满情欲的表情，在心里打定主意下次要在镜子前面干他。  
光是这么想象，就让Tony那么点失控了，他发狠地撞着身下的青年，享受那具紧致又热情的身体。床铺发出了嘎嘎作响的声音，Steve的脑袋一片空白，爽得两眼发直，手臂不自主掐住Tony的腰际，施了点力道让他更深入更大力。Tony从没想过Steve面对性爱时原来这么的热情，简直辣得他差点当场就要射了出来。但Tony努力忍住了，他可不能比世纪老处男还要快缴械，他不想被嘲笑一辈子。

“我想射⋯⋯”  
终于，Steve率先发出了请求，他想要得到高潮与解脱。便迫不急待当着Tony的面不断撸着前端的阴茎。这样的画面色情极了，但小胡子却按住了青年的手腕，不让他继续，并且把自己抽了出来。被中断快感的Steve发出一声抗议，便立刻被Tony翻过身子，趴伏在床铺上。随后那根又热又烫的阴茎再次插进了他的身体里面。  
“哦天吶⋯⋯好棒。”  
Steve发出了一声满足的呻吟，任凭Tony将他的双手掐在腰际后方，挺动臀部不断地插着他。Steve失去了双手无法支撑，只能顺着地心引力让上身卧倒在床，只有那高高挺起的屁股正在被Tony使用，并且在上面留下来深深的掐痕。老实说趴着被干的姿势让Steve感到羞耻，但也兴奋地快要射了。Steve不断喊着快点，更多，更多，拜托——其中夹杂了一些平时绝对听不见的脏话。Tony此时只觉得这些脏话好听得要命，并且接纳了青年的渴望，不断朝着他最敏感的地方摩擦。快感一下子席卷了两个人的全身，直到Steve僵硬地射了出来，一股一股的弄脏了床单。青年张大嘴，爽得浑身颤抖，然而缠绕上来的肠道，也顺利地逼出了Tony的高潮，让他直接射进了套子里。

*

Tony将自己抽了出来，扯掉了套子扔在垃圾桶里。Steve立刻敞开双臂拥抱着他，两个人同样喘着粗气，一起躺卧在床铺上。他们意犹未尽地亲吻了起来，享受性爱过后的温存。  
“这是你宝贵的第一次，说说你的感想，亲爱的。”  
“比我想象的还要棒。”Steve夸赞道，“或许我以后都会他妈的希望你来操我。”  
“别太快下定论，蜜糖。”Tony啧了一声，“那是因为你还没操过我的屁股。”  
“好吧，听起来很有道理。”

END.


End file.
